New Friends or New Enemies?
by AG
Summary: Summary: It’s the fifth year and a new teacher may or may not help out in the fight against Voldemort. Involves Snape, Remus, Sirius, Draco and of course our happy trio!
1. Default Chapter

New Friends or New Enemies?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them. Some are my own made up characters.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now- may change to R later just due to violence and some sexual related content.  
  
Summary: It's the fifth year and a new teacher may or may not help out in the fight against Voldemort. Involves Snape, Remus, Sirius, Draco and of course our happy trio!  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic- so please bare with me. I would be happy to read any criticisms that would help improve the writing or about any details I get wrong about the HP world (i.e. spells and such). BTW I have not had this beta read, so if any mistakes its due to that. Other then that- Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Introductions  
  
The Great Hall was filled with students and teachers for the beginning of the year feast. The new first years were all taking their seats in their newly assigned houses. Albus Dumbledore watched happily as he saw the first years being welcomed by their new classmates. Once they were seated and he yelled his usual string of nonsense words, a feast appeared in front of everyone.  
  
Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. They eyed the new teachers at the table and were happily surprised to see Remus Lupin sitting there. Remus saw their smiles and gave a responding wave and smile. They then noticed the new woman who came to sit between him and Professor Snape.  
  
She was very young compared to all of the teachers, looking like she was in her twenties. Long black hair hung down loosely and from her eyes you could tell she was partly Asian. She wore black robes that rivaled Snapes, yet at the same time she didn't look as sinister.  
  
"Wonder what she'll be teaching?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, especially if Lupin is back. All the spots have been filled." Hermione replied.  
  
"Who knows- maybe we have a new class or something." Harry said thoughtfully. They continued to eat as they debated what the new classes would be.  
  
After a while, Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements for the year.  
  
"Now that we are all well fed and watered I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First, Mr. Flich asks no magic to practiced in the hall. Quidditch trials will begin during the second week of term. If you are interested please go see Madam Hooch. Also First Years, please note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to everyone."  
  
"And on another note, I would like to introduce back Professor Remus Lupin who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again. Also I would like to introduce one of our new teaching assistants, who will be helping Professor Lupin, Professor Miya Miranda Malfoy."  
  
All the students' mouths dropped as Professor Malfoy stood up at her introductions. The only one who didn't seem shocked was Draco Malfoy who smiled up at her.  
  
"We're doomed-" Ron moaned quietly to himself, although those around him at the Gryffindor table nodded in agreement.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Miya smiled at the student's reactions. She wasn't all that surprised by it. It seemed the only people who were really happy about it were the Slytherins, then again that was her old house. She smiled back at Draco who was extremely happy that she was there.  
  
"It seems you have made quite an impression already." Remus commented.  
  
"Remus- how would you have reacted if you found out a Malfoy would be teaching?" She replied back as she sat down in her seat.  
  
Remus laughed, "Probably the same way."  
  
"I think these children are in need of good Slytherin teachers." Severus Snape replied as he helped push in her chair.  
  
"Professor- you mean one of you isn't enough to scare them?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Hmph. They need more discipline instead of these cuddly teachers." Snape replied, but both Remus and Miya could see the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Cuddly? Really? I don't remember any of the teachers being cuddly. Especially not Professor McGonagall." She replied thoughtfully.  
  
"She's still a softie at heart."  
  
"And you aren't?" Remus asked with his eyebrows raised at Snape. Snape growled.  
  
"I certainly hope not!"  
  
"Oh you know you are! I should know." Miya replied with a sly wink at her former professor and head of house.  
  
Snape was taken a back a bit and got up to go check on his new first years. Meanwhile Remus sat trying his hardest not to laugh out loud, seeing that as Snape retreated was throwing him daggers from his eyes.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards their house dorms and were discussing the new teacher.  
  
"A Malfoy? I can't believe it!" Ron complained, already images of the kind of the torture that they were going to go through.  
  
"It can't be that bad-" Hermione tried to reason. "After all she's only an assistant and she's helping Lupin. So it can't be so awful."  
  
"Yeah- Hermione is right. It can't be bad with Lupin as our professor, she's only there to help!" Harry said trying to see the bright side of things. He was extremely happy that Lupin would be back to teaching them. It seemed to be the only good thing about this year so far.  
  
The summer had been worse then ever since the Tri-Wizard tournament had ended. The Dursley's didn't treat him any better, only worse.  
  
"At least they aren't beating me." He thought silently to himself. Although there were a couple of times when he felt that they would. His uncle had a couple of times raised his fist to him but he always went for the wall instead. Their verbal abuse on the other hand, had gotten progressively worse. Which did not help matters at all. He was already feeling guilty about Cedric's death and his own fears about Voldemort's return to power did not help.  
  
Seeing an old friendly face back at Hogwarts was nice, especially since it was Remus. The only other person who he wished to see was his godfather, Sirius Black. He knew both of them had been doing secret missions for Dumbledore to help bring down Voldemort. They had stayed in contact with him, however they were always brief notes just to assure that they were all right and to be assured that he was all right.  
  
By the time he got out of his thoughts he noticed he had already gotten up his dorm room with Ron yammering away about how he was worried about having a Malfoy teaching them.  
  
"Why would Dumbledore let someone like a Malfoy teach us? They are all on the dark side."  
  
"Ron- Dumbledore would only let people he trusted teach here. You know that!" Harry argued- but at the same time he couldn't help but question why. Why was a Malfoy teaching?  
  
A/N: Well I hope that was enough to capture people's interest. Let me know what you think! ~ AG 


	2. Draco and Miya

New Friends or New Enemies?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them. Some are my own made up characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Draco and Miya  
  
Draco walked towards the Slytherin house, yet for the first time not wanting to go in right away. As he reached the doorway he ran into Professor Snape.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Good evening Professor." Draco looked at the professor wondering if he should ask. Then deciding to risk it, "Umm- Sir, I was wondering if I- could- uh."  
  
Snape looked amusedly at the Draco, knowing exactly what he wanted to ask. However, he thought it amusing to watch the young man stutter for permission.  
  
"Uh, could I please go see Professor Malfoy?"  
  
"You know you should be in the dorm right now."  
  
"I know- but it's her first night and I wanted to congratulate her."  
  
"Ever thought she might be tired and already retired?" Snape asked, wondering how far Draco would push him.  
  
"Oh- I didn't think of that- well couldn't I go just go and see?"  
  
Snape pretended to ponder it for a while, causing Draco to think he would be turned down.  
  
"Alright, but this time only. I do not want this to become a habit." Snape replied.  
  
"Yes sir." Draco replied happily. He turned around and made his way towards the teachers' halls. "Thank you sir!"  
  
Snape laughed to himself quietly, never had he seen Draco move so fast.  
  
Draco reached her door rather quickly. Before he could knock the door opened.  
  
"Draco, come on in." Miya said with a huge smile on her face. "I take it you got my note about where I was at?"  
  
"How did you know I was there?" He asked as he went into her room. He could see it was made up of two rooms. One was a sitting and study area. There was a fireplace to his left that had two doors on either side of it. He figured that led to the bedroom. The room was done in silver, dark blue and dark green.  
  
"One can hear your footsteps running down the halls. When I heard them stop I figured you were at the door." She replied as she made a motion for him to sit down on the couch. She used her wand to conjure up some hot coco.  
  
"I was that loud?" Draco looked a bit ashamed.  
  
"Not really- the halls were enchanted so a teacher could be alerted quickly if someone was up to mischief. Coco?"  
  
"Yes please." Draco took his favorite drink and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So am I. I missed this place." Miya replied taking in the sight of her cousin. He grown a lot taller and was quite the looker. His blond hair was grown into a long ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck. She couldn't resist and used her hand to flick it. "I see you decided to grow it out."  
  
"It looks good."  
  
"It makes you look like a bad ass."  
  
"Does not!" Miya's eyebrow rose at him. "Ok so it does- but hey it gets the girls!"  
  
"Puberty!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're one to talk! I've seen how you've been flirting with Snape!"  
  
As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't. She had gotten a sad look in her eyes, but tried to cover it up. "Yeah- well you know couldn't resist!" She joked.  
  
"I'm sorry cous- I shouldn't have brought that one up."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"You two ok? You uh seemed fine."  
  
"We are, the past is in the past. You know that. We've worked it out a while ago. We're good now. We can even act like nothing is wrong in front of others."  
  
Draco hugged his cousin. She was like his big sister and he didn't like bringing back up past hurts. She was really the only one in his family he truly cared about, especially after what they did to her. It was one of the reasons he always respected Professor Snape as well. Snape protected Miya when she needed it.  
  
Her father was Lucius Malfoy's brother, Lucifer Malfoy. If people thought his father was bad, they should meet his uncle. Lucifer lived up to his name. His wife was no better. She was a Japanese witch, who was just as evil. Aunt Kijo was not a woman to be messed with. He thought it was funny that her name meant "demoness, she-devil." It fit perfectly for her. The devil and the she-devil married. Although he would not tell his cousin how he felt about her parents. She was still attached to them in an odd sort of way, his opinion at least.  
  
"So how did you convince Professor to let you up here?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"I asked- that's all. I am after all his favorite student." Miya snorted.  
  
"Favorite my butt- Professor Severus Snape does not have favorites" Miya sarcastically replied. Draco laughed. The two continued to catch up with each other. After a while Miya looked at the time.  
  
"I think you had better head back down. Don't want to be out too late tonight, Flich would just love to catch someone out of dorms on the first night."  
  
"Ugh. Flich, he needs a life!" Draco replied as he got up.  
  
"It's his job Draco." Miya stood and gave him a hug. Then she gave him a piece of paper. "In case you are caught, it's a note excusing you from punishment."  
  
"Thanks- think I can get more?" Draco winked.  
  
"You are not going to take advantage of me! Understood?"  
  
"Yes- you're a party pooper!"  
  
"Ah, I can feel the love." Miya laughed as Draco kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door.  
  
"Always!"  
  
Miya smiled as she watched the door close. With a quick flick of her wand, she cleaned up the dishes. She then heard a knock at the door and thinking Draco had forgotten something yelled, "Come in." But it was Snape.  
  
"Miya." He greeted as he leaned against the closed door. She looked up at him and went over to him. He quickly embraced her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. "Miya." 


End file.
